


When an Angel Takes off his Trench Coat

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Coda, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean's pretty much lost all control when he sees Cas without his trench coat on.





	When an Angel Takes off his Trench Coat

The camp was dark, Dean noticed as he looked around. It seemed that way, anyway, but maybe it was just the widespread fear of knowing Michael's army was after them that made it seem dark.

Jack hadn't spoken to Lucifer. While Lucifer was trying to reach out and 'be a father,' Jack only looked at him like he was a stranger (which technically he was). He probably had a better relationship with his Uncle Gabriel than with the devil. Dean had started out hating the kid, yes, but he couldn't deny that Jack was one of them now.

He was sitting in front of a campfire, Sam next to him. Dean often found himself looking over, thinking that there was a catch and that Lucifer wasn't just doing things out of the good of his heart. But Sam looked healthy and free of any markings. He was the way he always had been. "Dean, I'm fine, okay? If anything goes wrong, I'll kill Lucifer myself." 

Dean just nodded and looked away, focusing on nothing in particular. He wasn't ready to just go with it the way Mary had. But maybe it had just been the relief of seeing Sam alive that had made her so willing to trust his words. "Yeah, okay. But you know Lucifer, damn it, and you know that he wants something."

"Yeah. He wants to see Jack. That was the deal, Dean. He brought me back, and in return," Sam insisted, gesturing with his hands, "I'd help him find Jack."

"Whatever you say, Sammy. Just don't become a satanist all of a sudden, okay?" Sam only rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Do you think Jack's in over his head or anything?" Sam suddenly asked. "You heard him, Dean. He's convinced he can make everything right." After a little family reunion, Jack had explained his plans to take the fight directly to Michael. He'd had such a self-assured smile on his face as he described how he would save all the people at camp, speaking with such determination that it was clear he'd had this plan for a while. 

"The kid could be, but I have no freaking idea. Personally, I think he's crazy. But it isn't my choice now, is it?" Dean said, shrugging.

"No, not really," Sam admitted to his brother, smiling a little. Dean knew that Sam found Jack's determination and self-confidence endearing. It was, in a way.

"You seen the angels anywhere, by the way?" Dean asked Sam, eyes scanning the camp. There was no sign of them anywhere.

"They probably went out looking around, Dean," Sam suggested. It was possible, but Dean still worried for them. Just because they were two powerful beings didn't mean they were invincible. "Maybe for food or something."

"They better be doing that," Dean said, not saying what he was really thinking: If they were out screwing around in the woods, and lost track of time, Dean would be pissed. 

It wasn't just that the two of them were necessary, though. Thinking about losing Gabriel was one thing, but losing Cas-- again-- was something he wouldn't be able to deal with. And he would have preferred if they didn't waste time making him worry.

Sam just agreed, not wanting to start a fight, and went to go speak with Mary. Dean was left by himself near the fire, watching the flames rise and fall. He eventually got so distracted that when Cas did show up, followed by Gabriel a few seconds later, he was actually startled. "What the hell? Warn a guy next time!" he complained, raising his voice in annoyance. "Where were you guys anyway?"

Gabriel shrugged. The action alone seemed to say, "Nothing, it wasn't a big deal."

"We were scoping out the place. So what if we took a while?" Gabriel asked, looking down at the hunter.

"You crazy? We've got angels attacking us over here and monsters over there, and you were just taking your sweet time exploring?" Dean sighed, even more annoyed. "Whatever. Just get out of here, damn it. Go help or something."

Gabriel only raised his hands in a defensive gesture before heading off, but Cas hung around behind Dean, almost unsure of whether or not he should be there. "Dean-" he started to say, "Dean, were you just telling Gabriel to leave?"

"Yep. The guy's annoying sometimes, Cas. I have no idea how you deal with him when he's like that." Dean relaxed a bit as he stood up, looking visibly more comfortable after the little scare.

"He's my brother. As much as I love him, it can be difficult at times. You understand that, correct?" Cas asked, looking over at Sam and Mary. "Surely Sam was the same way at some point."

"He was a good kid. Not like me, obviously." Dean chuckled a bit. "Hell, he'd be trying to go to school or the store or whatever, trying to be normal, and there was me: the troublemaker kid. I'd steal crap from people next to us in motels all the time." He smiled, amused with himself, at the memories.

"You always did have a rebellious streak, although you were extremely loyal to your father." Cas nodded, sitting next to Dean.

"I would ask how the hell you knew, Cas, but know what? I'm probably gonna sound like a dumbass, so never mind." Dean scooted over, making room for Cas, who adjusted to the space a little more. "I bet you were the perfect little angel. Did anything you were told. Damn it, you'd still be that way if I hadn't come along."

"I was convinced I was doing the right thing, yes. My change surprised everyone up in Heaven, including myself." Cas took a moment to think about it. "I fell almost right after I met you."

"Yeah? You ever regret it sometimes, or you like this new you better?" Dean looked at Cas, waiting for an answer. "'Cause I sure as hell prefer you this way."

"I would never go back. I simply refuse to become a follower again, doing everything I'm told." Cas gave a small smile. "And I have you to thank for the realization."

"Eh, it's not a big deal. Just shows how much control I can have over you, huh?" Dean teased, winking at the end.

"Oh, well-" Cas said, trailing off and trying to think of what to say. That wink had wiped all the words from his memory. "Well, yes, if you feel the need to word it that way."

"Good to know." Dean smirked a little. "By the way, what the hell was that? You know, what happened with him-" Dean gestured to Gabriel- "when you guys crossed over?"

"He simply fell on top of me and put us into an uncomfortable position. It was awkward, to say the least." Cas shrugged. "It was an accident."

"So your brother fell onto your dick and it was uncomfortable? You sayin' that because he was your brother or you just didn't like how it felt?" Dean sat a little closer to the angel now, watching him expectantly and waiting for an answer.

"Because he's my brother. I've known for quite some time now that it feels very pleasurable in that area." Cas blushed slightly and avoided meeting Dean's eyes. Dean was glad, because he'd started to.... react a bit hearing Cas talk about this.

"Yeah, it does, I'll tell you that. You wanna help out and extinguish that?" Dean aimed his gaze at the fire. "I've gotta go real quick."

Then Dean was up and out of there before Cas knew what was happening, leaving the angel by himself and feeling confused.

-

The next time Dean saw Cas, he'd recovered from Cas's comments about his dick and felt fairly normal again after jerking himself off (away from Cas). He watched as the angel looked down at a little kid and offered them his trench coat to help keep them warm. Dean smiled at the kid's happy reaction before looking back at Cas.

"Damn," Dean whispered to himself. Cas's suit was dark blue, which brought out the color of those dark eyes. The white dress shirt he was wearing was just see-through enough that Dean could see the strong looking body underneath.

Then there was his backside-- the angel's slim but strong figure being shown off without Cas even realizing it. His ass looked amazing in those dark blue pants. "Holy shit," he said under his breath before walking over there.

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted, seeing him walk over. "Are you alright? You look hot." Of course the first thing that went through Dean's mind was something along the lines of 'you're the hot one.' Because he was.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just feeling off. I dunno, it's probably nothing." Dean brushed it off, and Cas nodded, but Dean got the feeling Cas wasn't entirely convinced.

"Well, if you need anything," Cas said, putting a hand on Dean's arm, "tell me."

"Yeah. Yeah, will do, Cas. Anyway, I saw that thing you did with the coat. You're a real role model, huh?" Dean asked, not missing the blush that crept up Cas's neck and cheeks. 

"You and I both know that's not true." Cas obviously didn't believe Dean, but that was okay, because he wouldn't change Dean's mind. "I will admit, it feels strange without the trench coat. I suppose I'm going to have to get used to it now." 

"I'm not complaining," Dean said quietly, discreetly looking over Cas's body again. To Cas, he said, "Yeah, you're right about that."

Freaking hell, this was going to take some getting used to on Dean's end, too. He was already having all sorts of dirty, filthy thoughts go through his head-- all of them involving Cas in that suit and in some stage of undress. 

Desperately searching for a distraction, Dean looked around; anywhere but at Cas. Anywhere. When he saw Lucifer walking by, probably trying to speak to his son or trying to find him, it worked well enough. "Hey, you think he'll make any progress with the kid?" Dean asked, waving an arm in Lucifer's direction. "Or are you thinking Jack hates him already?"

"If any bonding happens to occur, it will most likely take some time. I imagine Jack will avoid him for now." Cas watched Lucifer for some time before tearing his eyes away. "Let's try not to put any sort of pressure on him. As much as I can't stand him..." Cas admitted, trailing off.

"... you don't want to get in his way, is that it?" Dean finished for him, Cas's quick nod all the answer he needed. "Good idea, you know? I would hate for you to die again. It feels like the end of the damn world whenever you get hurt."

Dean hadn't meant to say that last part. That was a private thought, one that repeatedly entered his mind when the angel got hurt or killed. Cas wasn't going to let him get away with saying that, either. The angel was already staring at him, eyes wide like he was shocked. 

"Do you mean that?" Cas asked, looking hopeful but trying to hide it. "Is that really what you think?"

"Can't exactly hide it now, can I?" Dean sighed. "Yeah. I need you here." He let one of his hands touch Cas's arm, the touch so genuine that it shocked him. "I really do."

"Dean..." Cas breathed out, looking down at the hand then back at the hunter. Dean's pupils were widened, the green around them dark. "I-"

"Hey. Just," Dean started to say, but knowing by the way Cas was looking at him that he didn't have to say anything. "I think I know," he finally said, voice quiet as if he didn't want to break the moment. 

"Do you?" Cas asked, looking deep into Dean's eyes. "I told you already. I was dying. You weren't going to leave me there to die."

"I wasn't." Dean smiled a bit, the expression made so much more enticing when Dean licked his lips. "I'm right here, you know?"

"I think I know," Cas said, purposely repeating Dean's words. Dean lost all control at that and finally pulled him in. Their lips brushed a couple times before it turned into a real kiss, unbelievably tender and sweet. There was no motive, no destination; just two people who had been in love for years wanting to be together. It was a perfect moment, made better when they were desperate to be even closer. At long last, Dean moved his tongue along the angel's closed lips, Cas's mouth opening with a sigh. Dean soon started licking his way into Cas's mouth, the angel letting out small sounds and noises that he instantly wanted to hear more of.

They broke the kiss to give Dean room to breathe, their foreheads pressing together. Both Dean and Cas were panting, lips now spit-slick and mouths parted. Their eyes were dark and just barely surrounded by rings of blue and green. Cas's hand gently cupped the side of Dean's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Thank you," he whispered, a smile slowly growing on his face. "For the kiss."

Dean couldn't resist smirking. "There'll be a lot more coming up too," he promised with a wink. Cas blushed even more than he already was, and Dean was pulling him back in for more before he knew it.


End file.
